Best Friends
by TheBrokenQuill
Summary: A late Valentine's Day oneshot. SasoHina. Hinata isn't sure Sasori's her best friend anymore, what with the way he acted the past few months. But she finds out that there's a thin line between friends and lovers, and it takes only so much to smudge it.


Wow. This fic was dancing in my head when I got out from the shower, and I literally ran to the computer, turned it on and opened Word to type it xD Yep, I was that excited about this idea! It's another SasoHina- aren't they the sweetest? It's supposed to be some Valentine's fic, but I guess this idea came 15 days too late xD But it's never too late for love:

And I'm sorry if the language is bad. I tried to get rid of as many errors as I could…yea. Enjoy the story!

_Naruto (both anime and manga)_ © Masashi Kishimoto

Any similarity with any other existing story published before this is regretted. Kthxbai.

---------------------

**Best friends wait for each other all the time.**

_Sasori didn't._

_He had slung his bag over his shoulders and walked casually from his classroom. When Hinata left her classroom a mere five minutes later, she found Sasori's classroom empty and a text message on her cell phone from Sasori saying 'I went early, had 2 go for some fmly clbrtion. cya 2mr ;)' Hinata had bitten back a sigh and went on ahead to walk home alone. She was looking forward to the walk home, as always…she wanted to tell him about Kiba, who had stuck the piece of gum to the teacher's chair, and about Shino, who had coaxed a cockroach into the teacher's pencil case and also about the relief teacher, who had stalked out of the classroom in a state of seething uncontrollable rage amidst raucous laughter…but she could not, because he wasn't there._

**Best friends don't forget each other's birthdays.**

_Sasori did._

_December the twenty-seventh came and went without a present from Sasori. Sure, there were presents aplenty from Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Hanabi and her father- but nothing beats a present from your best friend. When Hinata casually hinted that her birthday had been a fantastic day and that she had received loads of cool presents, Sasori gave her a grin and asked if she liked his birthday present to her. He had decided to give her her birthday present together with her Christmas present. Hinata felt disappointed. His Christmas present to her had been a store-bought card and a small jar of folded paper stars. Hinata knew Christmas was a day to celebrate the birth of Christ and not just for the presents…but she had so wanted to have a special Christmas present from her best friend that would stand out against the rest! When Hinata got home, she grabs the jar of paper stars and the card, jams them into the box that came with them and stuffs the box into a corner of her closet._

**Best friends share secrets.**

_Hinata had told Sasori one afternoon that she really fancied Naruto, the hyperactive boy in her class. But Sasori wasn't even listening. He was cutting out red paper hearts and putting them carefully into a pink envelope. For some reason, Hinata felt a jab of anger and disappointment when she saw that. Maybe Sasori had found himself a girlfriend. He could have told her, she wouldn't laugh at him! They were best friends right...? Hinata found herself hoping. Oddly enough, she couldn't be too sure. _

**Best friends always do stuff together.**

_Sasori didn't. _

_One Saturday when Hinata was in the shopping district, she saw Sasori in a jewellery shop with Ino. Ino was giggling and pointing at a display cabinet while Sasori had a small, uncertain, but truly happy smile on his face. Her best girl-friend, Ino, with her best friend, Sasori? Hinata couldn't believe it. Why couldn't they have told her? That they were an item? Hinata found herself wondering how long they had been together already: because everyone knows that new couples __never__ give each other jewellery. _

**Best friends lend you a shoulder to cry on and a listening ear when you're in the worst moments of your life. **

_Sasori didn't._

_Hinata had been sobbing into his shoulder on the afternoon of Valentine's day, just moments after Naruto had kindly, but firmly rejected her love. But Sasori wasn't listening. Sasori was fumbling in his bag, and suddenly, Hinata snaps. She stands up and starts to walk away coldly when a strong hand grips her arm. She turns back, anger and sadness flashing in her eyes. 'What do you want? Go be with __Ino__ already, it's Valentine's Day and…and _-here, she stumbles on her words-_ I…I d-don't w-want t-t-to be a g-gooseberry!' Hinata chokes out the last few words, the bitter hand of rejection grappling her throat and stopping her from actually talking properly. A look of confusion flashes across Sasori's face, but a second later he pulls Hinata into his lap, extracting a small squeak from the pale girl. Sasori gives her a quick, but nevertheless passionate kiss flush on her roseate lips, and presents to her an open jewellery box. Enclosed in its velvet folds is a tiny glass sphere, and within it is a glittering heart-shaped diamond; the one Hinata had always wanted so much. Sasori sifts away the tears from Hinata's cheek gently with his thumb and says softly, 'Happy Valentine's Day, Hinata. Aishiteru…'…_

…_and suddenly everything becomes clear to Hinata, like fresh water, it unclouds her eyes. His feeble excuse of leaving for a family celebration- that was for working in a store to get the extra money needed for that present-, scrimping for her Christmas present and neglecting her birthday present- also to save up more money-, cutting paper hearts- it had to be part of his job-, seeing him together with Ino in the jewellery shop- asking for Ino's opinion on jewellery, because only Ino knew Hinata had so wanted that pendant. Everything…just for her? _

_Hinata smiles as her tears gradually stop flowing. And she realises one more thing: that best friends laugh together __at__ Valentine's Day, but lovers…lover share it together. With that, Hinata allows herself to melt into Sasori's embrace, knowing that she would never fall, because that was another thing lovers do: they __trust._


End file.
